


La meilleure famille.

by NightXV



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Il aime sa famille, Killua est fort mais..., Naruto Univers, Reincarnation, Shisui is the best big bro, Slice of Life, Sorry Illumi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: La vie de Killua Uchiha, petit frère de Shisui Uchiha et ami de Sasuke Uchiha.Son commencement, ses joies... Sa famille. Sa vie.





	1. Le commencement.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a sans aucun doute beaucoup de faute d’orthographe, désolé pour ça.
> 
> PS : L'histoire de Killua ne suit pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans HxH : je devais juste le tuer alors j'ai un peu bricolé.   
> PPS : HxH et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas :(

Killua se souvient durant une nuit froide, il ne tiendra pas beaucoup de mémoire de cette nuit dans le futur.

Il se souviendra alors juste de ses yeux brulants alors que Gon se brisait devant lui, des cris déchirant sa gorge à sang alors qu’il ressentait la douleur de son « grand-frère » Illumi qui le torture. Il se souviendra de ce sentiment de sang coulant le long de son visage tant dis que son père et lui s’entre-tuaient.

 

Shisui ne s’était jamais réveillé aussi vite de sa vie. Pour la toute première fois depuis la naissance de son petit-frère, il ne se réveillait pas le plus naturellement du monde avec un bébé plus calme que ce que l’on pense possible. Pour la toute première fois, il se réveille en sursaut avec une emprise glacée sur la réalité tant dis qu’il entendait les hurlements funestes de son frère.

Il avait pensé au pire et prit des armes avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de son frère, mais Killua était tout seul. Il était tout seul hurlant et se tenant des yeux saignant de vrai sang mais dont le rouge des iris étaient apercevable. Il tenait son frère dans ses bras avant même de s’en rendre compte : son frère était beaucoup trop jeune, à l’âge de trois ans, il ne devait pas crier ainsi, il ne devait pas réveiller son Sharingan. Il cherchait toute trace d’intrus tout en lançant un signal de détresse avec son Chakra. Il était un Uchiha sachant se servir de son Sharingan mais cette situation le dépassait totalement. Que devait-il faire ? Assommer son frère ? Ou surtout ne pas le faire ?

Six membres du clan Uchiha entrèrent par la fenêtre, le Sharingan dans leurs yeux regardaient les alentours avant qu’ils ne se posent sur Killua qui hurlait toujours. Fugaku-Sama fut le premier à s’avancer et prit Killua dans ses propres bras :

« - On doit l’emmener à l’hôpital. Vous autres, recherchez tout signe d’intrusion. »

Shisui ne prit pas la peine d’enfiler un t-shirt malgré le temps froid dans la région. Le chef du clan et les autres étaient en peignoir et il semblerait qu’il serait comme Shisui ce-soir, travaillant à travers le froid sans perdre une seconde pour s’habiller correctement. Il suivit Fugaku-Sama jusqu’à l’hôpital, le chef de l’Uchiha avait lancé des signaux avec son Chakra ainsi des médecins et des infirmières les attendaient déjà à l’entrée. Ils prirent Killua des bras du chef de clan et en une demi-seconde prirent la décision qu’il fallait :

« - Il faut l’assommer. S’il continue, ce sera l’’épuisement Chakra et la mort assurée… Cependant, même en l’assommant, il risque de ne pas le faire. »

Au mot « mort », il se déconnecta.

Ils prirent le trop petit corps de Killua loin de lui.

Fugaku-Sama ne le quitta pas, ils restèrent ainsi l’un à côté de l’autre dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital : lui qu’avec un short et son chef de clan en peignoir. Ils étaient dévisagés, Shisui n’avait pas le cœur à se sentir mal à l’aise ou conscient de sois. Ce n’était que ses instincts de Jonin Shinobi qui le prévenait des regards. Malgré son jeune âge, il n’était pas l’un de ces Shinobi connus et reconnus, il avait toujours été discret, croyant fermement que la force d’un Shinobi résidait dans l’ombre : à leurs yeux, il devait avoir l’air d’un Genin moyen ou même d’un civil ayant demandé la présence d’un grand Shinobi pour une raison idiote.

Mikoto-Sama arriva, elle donna un sac à Fugaku-Sama qui contenait surement des vêtements avant de lui faire enfiler un pull et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne réagit à peine, fermant simplement les yeux et priant pour qu’il puisse à son tour serrer Killua dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Malgré sa différence physique inexplicable, Killua ayant les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus pour une raison quelconque, son jeune frère était extrêmement bien intégré au clan. Il avait réussit à tous les charmer, de Fugaku-Sama à Oba-San en passant par Itachi et Sasuke et les anciens du clan. Shisui n’était donc pas surpris lorsque huit membres de clans les rejoignirent à l’hôpital en attente des nouvelles. Ils s’étaient tous présentés dans un silence respectueux et attendaient à leur côté. C’est dans ces moments-là que Shisui aimait leur clan plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.

« - Uchiha-San… »

Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait rit de la dizaine d’Uchiha présent levant les yeux au même moment sur le docteur qui les regardait avec choque. Il aurait décidément rit. Mais il n’en avait pas le cœur ni l’esprit.

« - Si… Je suis désolé, s’il survit jusqu’à demain 12h, il sera hors de danger mais d’ici là… Nous ne pouvons rien faire d’autre.

Il y eu un long et lourd silence, une main se posa sur son épaule, il en prit un peu de réconfort, puis Fugaku-Sama posa la question qui était dans tous leur esprit :

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce que Killua a ?

Le docteur prit un air désolé :

\- Il a eu un choc psychique, nous pensons qu’il a fait une terreur nocturne. Les zones de son cerveau réservés aux rêves et aux souvenirs sont complétement en état d’alerte dans un niveau que je n’ai jamais vu…

\- En gardera-t-il des conséquences ?

\- Eh bien…Techniquement non, il n’y aura rien de physique mais il se peut qu’il ait quelques problèmes psychologiques, comme des peurs inexplicables ou d’autres choses. »

Comme le silence s’éternisa, le docteur allait partir mais Shisui le coupa :

« - Qu’est-ce qui a provoqué cette terreur nocturne ?

\- Il se peut que cela soit complétement au hasard ou qu’il ait rencontré quelque chose qui lui ai fait peur… Ca peut également être provoqué par un Genjutsu. »

Le ton dans la voix de l’homme… Il se sentit insulté comme les autres membres de son clan. Comme s’il pouvait blesser son propre petit-frère, comme s’il pouvait laisser quelqu’un le blessait. Il serra les poings, personne ne parla et Fugaku-Sama congédia l’homme. Puis avec une main sur son épaule, il le guida jusque dans la chambre de Killua. Son petit-frère semblait trop petit.

Il ne remarqua pas le défilé d’Uchiha qui arriva après s’être assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il ne remarqua pas les piles de fleurs et de chocolat s’empiler les uns à côtés des autres. Il ne remarqua pas les premiers rayons du soleil frappait son visage. Il ne remarqua pas la petite main d’Itachi sur son épaule, ni le visage secoué de Sasuke. Il ne remarqua pas Fugaku-Sama n’ayant jamais quitté son coté et il ne remarqua pas l’expression inquiète de l’autre homme.

 

 

_Lui et son père s’affrontaient : ce n’était plus ce même duel que lorsqu’il était enfant, il était un adulte puissant maintenant._

_Les choses avaient changés depuis lors – sa mère était décédée, Milluki s’était fait la malle après cette événement, Illumi avait disparu sur le Continent Noir. Avec tout ces événements, il avait baissé sa garde et lui et Alluka ne prenait plus autant de précaution. Il devait donc affronter son père – et ils mourraient tout les deux._

_Il prenait du réconfort dans le fait que sa petite sœur serait enfin tranquille et libre._

Ses yeux brulaient.

_Il avait eu une belle vie, elle avait certes mal commencé car il était un Zoldyck mais il avait fini par rencontrer Gon et s’est ainsi qu’il s’était senti vivre pour la première fois. Leurs aventures, leurs amis, leurs progressions… Tout dans cela avait été incroyable et il n’en regrettait aucun moment._

Son cœur se calma.

_Il pouvait partir en paix…_

Puis Uchiha Killua s’en souvient.

Sa famille – pas les Zoldyck, les Uchiha. Son grand-frère – pas Illumi, Shisui. Ses amis – pas Gon, Sasuke.

Shisui le regardait avec amusement mais tendrement : « J’ai compris, Ki-Chan, tu aimes vraiment les bonbons. »

Mikoto-Sama riait et tendait les bras pour l’attraper alors qu’il franchissait ses premiers pas : « Killu-Chan, bien joué ! Bravo, Killu-Chan ! »

Itachi-Nii-San leur lisait un livre à lui et Sasuke.

Oba-San lui tendait des bonbons, un clin d’œil complice.

Fugaku-Sama faisait semblant de ne pas les voire, un sourire sur le visage, tant dis que lui et Sasuke se goinfrait de bonbons.

Itoki-San, le baby-sitter attitré Uchiha riait avec lui.

Izumi-Nee-San le promenait main dans la main aux abords du lac Uchiha.

Jii-San le portait jusqu’à la maison après être tombé.

Il y avait tellement d’autres souvenirs, des souvenirs d’une vie rêvée et adorée. Une vie qu’il avait toujours voulu, un grand-frère aimant, une famille toujours présente… Il s’engouffra dans les souvenirs.

 

Fugaku avait dû s’absenter pour le conseil, où se réunissait chaque chefs de clan, le conseil de l’Hokage et du membre civil. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, il n’avait même pas le cœur de se concentrer et écouter les stupidités que Danzo rajoutait sur le dos de son clan.

Killua est son fils, en tout mais par le sang. Tout comme Shisui et Itachi étaient devenus amis, Killua était devenu ami avec Sasuke. Non, c’était faux, Killua était devenu ami avec tous les membres de son clan. La plus part d’entre eux – si ce n’est pas tous, étaient passés à l’hôpital avant de devoir repartir au travail – enfin, travail, pour les membres civils : la plus part des Shinobi Uchiha étaient juste pour le décors, franchement.

Killua n’était qu’un petit garçon souriant que tout le monde ne pouvait qu’aimer… Et si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, le clan en souffrirait énormément. Il n’osait même pas imaginer ce que deviendrait Shisui. Il était un Shinobi prodigieux, l’un dont on ne savait même pas véritablement la force mais Fugaku l’avait vu grandir, il connaissait le Jonin mieux qu’à peu près tout le monde. Cela détruirait Shisui. Cela le détruirait aussi, tout le clan enfaite.

« - Uchiha-Sama ! »

Il releva la tête à l’exclamation de Danzo, l’homme lui jeta un air fâché – quand ne le faisait-il pas ?

« - Les AMBUS ont rapportés une grande … panique des Uchiha durant cette nuit. Avez-vous quelque chose à rapporter ?

L’attention de tout le monde était sur lui, bien sûr, même Shikaku avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder. C’était inouï, le mot panique et Uchiha ne s’additionnaient pas. C’était surprenant que Danzo ne le sache pas, l’homme avait des espions partout.

\- Rien qui n’a rapport avec les Shinobis.

L’homme fredonna :

\- Pourtant le clan Uchiha, civil ou Shinobis, se sont rendu à l’hopital entre trois heures du matin et 9heures aujourd’hui. Et vous y êtes restés également jusqu’au début de cette réunion.

Fugaku le dévisagea :

\- J’ignorais que vous avez une telle obsession avec moi, Danzo-Sama.

C’était grotesque et à côté de lui, Shikaku renifla.

\- Il est vital de connaitre la santé de nos chefs de clans.

Répliqua le vieil homme sans même dissimuler sa haine.

\- Je vous rassure, alors, je vais très bien. »

Puis ce fut rapide à partir de là, la porte s’ouvrit en trombe, les AMBU furent sur leur garde mais ce n’était qu’un Uchiha se tenant là, les yeux grand ouvert et haletant légèrement. Fugaku comprit trop rapidement, il se leva et couru jusqu’à l’hopital plus rapidement que jamais, son subordonné derrière lui tout comme quelques membres du conseil, sans aucun doute.

Il entra dans l’hopital pour voire plusieurs Uchiha retenir un Shisui en larme de sang, le magekyo brulait nouvellement formé dans ses yeux. Fugaku sentit son cœur ralentir alors qu’il activait son propre mangekyo et se plongeait devant Shisui : la première étape était d’arrêter le garçon avant qu’il ne perde contrôle complétement.

Cela prit moins de temps qu’il ne le pensa, ses yeux retournèrent à la normale en prenant les situations les une après les autres – Itachi venait d’acquérir son troisième tomoe dans sa pupille, sa femme pleurait en serrant Sasuke contre elle qui avait l’air aussi brisé que ses frères. Les membres de son clan arrivait les uns après les autres, le Sharingan brulant dans leurs yeux tout autant que la peur.

Puis les médecins n’ayant pas fermés la porte, faisant des massages cardiaques et des coups de jus à Killua. Il lâcha les épaules de Shisui qui s’effondra au ralentit, les larmes de sang se lavant avec des larmes normales. Il serra les épaules d’Itachi qui semblait au bord de la crise comme Shisui… Puis ils attendirent.

 

 

Shikaku avait suivis, c’était trop surprenant et trop rapide, sa curiosité le tuerait s’il ne le faisait pas. L’Hokage et Danzo étaient juste devant lui, il arrivait à l’hopital – des Uchiha y entraient en masse. Il les suivit pour voire Fugaku calmait un de ses membres du clan – était-ce des larmes de sang ? Il ne reconnaissait pas leur pupille, c’était à un tout autre niveau que le Sharingan.

Le plus vieux fils de Fugaku, l’héritier se tenait au côté de sa mère et le Sharingan complet brillait dans ses yeux. Mikoto pleurait sans honte et la plus part des membres du clan s’était mit à prier. C’est à peu près à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua la porte ouverte et les médecins criant « Son cœur s’est arrêté ! »

Un des Anciens de l’Uchiha serait en train de mourir ? Cela expliquerait l’agitation d’hier soir… Mais cela expliquait moins, attend, c’était Uchiha Shisui, l’un de ses Jonin. Il ne l’avait même pas reconnu sans son équipement. Shisui n’avait que son petit-frère comme famille.

Oh. Oh.

Il ferma les yeux et pria au côté des Uchiha.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Shikaku ?

\- C’est le Jonin Uchiha Shisui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son petit-frère doit être… dans la chambre. »

Il n’a pas osé dire mort.

Le Hokage ferma les yeux et soupira tristement :

« - Je vois… Danzo, Shikaku, laissons-les. »

Il ne désobéit pas mais il remarqua les yeux furieux de Danzo. Cet homme aimait tellement peu les Uchiha… Ma, ça serait trop fatiguant d'y réfléchir.

 

 

De la foudre le traversait. Il était habitué à la douleur, ça ne lui faisait donc pas grand-chose… Mais cette foudre le traversait au niveau du cœur… Il ouvrit ses yeux et prit une immense respiration.

« - Il s’est réveillé ! »

Quelqu’un hurla, il y eu d’autres cries et entendait-il des pleurs ? Et alors les médecins parlèrent et parlèrent et s’agitèrent autours de lui. Il ne comprenait rien et ça commençait à lui faire peur, il ouvrit la bouche, ça faisait mal comme l’enfer mais il était fort – il pouvait supporter ça :

« - Shi… Nii…An… »

Une femme le regardait dans les yeux puis regarda ailleurs et avant qu’il ne le sache, Shisui était devant lui, tenant sa main avec douceur et ses grands yeux le regardaient avec peur, joie, amour – c’était son grand-frère.

« - Je suis là Ki-Chan. Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu vas bien. Ça va aller, Ki-Chan. »

Shisui avait l’air de se réconforter lui-même, ses yeux étaient rouges et Killua comprit qu’il avait pleuré. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? Mais il se détendit, l’agitation autour d’eux n’était plus si grave avec Shisui ici. Ses yeux avaient arrêtés de bruler, ils étaient fixés sur le visage de son grand-frère, sa poitrine n’était plus douloureuse et il avait réussit à boire quelques gouttes d’eau qui lui firent un bien fou.

L’agitation se calma, les médecins partirent : il regarda autours, la chambre était remplie de fleur toute différente et de bonbons, depuis combien de temps il était là ?

Fugaku-Sama entra suivit par sa famille, la porte restait ouverte et les membres du clan venait lui sourire et agiter leur main les uns après les autres.

« - Nii-San… Que s’est-il passé ?

Shisui sourit, caressant ses cheveux doucement et délicatement :

\- On ne sait pas trop, Ki-Chan. Ils ont dit que tu as fait un très mauvais rêve. Ca a déclenché ton Sharingan, mais tu es trop petit et pas même un Shinobi, alors c’était très très dangereux. Mais c’est fini maintenant.

\- Oh. »

Un très mauvais rêve ? Oui, se souvenir de tout cela avait été un très mauvais rêve.

Mais c’était fini maintenant, sa première vie était finie et il en avait une nouvelle avec plus de famille et amis qu’il pouvait rêver.

Il n’avait peut-être pas mérité l’enfer après tout.

 

 


	2. Uchiha Shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les fautes.

La vie reprit son cour doucement à partir de là.

Killua agissait comme d’habitude, son caractère d’avant n’était pas différent de celui de maintenant. Enjoué, mesquin, fière : il était un Uchiha jusqu’au bout des doigts.

C’est surement pour cela qu’il prit du temps à remarquer la situation dans lequel était le clan.

Il était sorti de l’hôpital depuis des mois, il avait un peu plus de quatre ans et il se demanda enfin : pourquoi le clan était-il si isolé ? Barricadé de l’autre côté du village, surveillé par des tours AMBU et dévisagé dans la rue. Cela avait été une étrange et soudaine trouvaille, du jour au lendemain, il s’était rendu compte de tout ça.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire, il y avait-il une raison ? Était-ce de la paranoïa de la part du village ? Est-ce que tout les clans étaient surveillés ? Ou seulement eux ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait s’inviter dans les autres clans pour savoir – après tout, chaque enfants de clan étaient obligés de reste entre l’enceinte de leur composé, sauf si accompagné d’un adulte et cela jusqu’à ce qu’ils aillent à l’académie. Du moins, c’était ainsi pour les Uchiha.

C’est pour cela que lui, Sasuke et les autres Uchiha se connaissaient si bien et ne jouaient qu’entre eux. Cependant, ça n’expliquait pas forcément pourquoi il n’y avait pas de mission de rang D : les autres clans le faisaient, Shisui lui avait parlé d’une mission consistant a promener les chiens des Inuzuka ou encore faire la vaisselle du clan Akimichi après un festin.

Il savait que le clan Uchiha était fière, il l’était lui-même et même son grand-frère malgré toutes ses belles paroles était un peu fière aussi. C’était normal : ils étaient forts et la fierté était forcément une émotion secondaire de la force.

Shisui et Itachi le géraient surement mieux que les autres – mais même la fierté n’empêchait pas d’embaucher des Genin, bien au contraire. Les murs du clan devaient toujours être lavé et c’était tout le temps les enfants (sauf Sasuke) qui s’y collaient. Les mauvaises herbes dans les parties communes ? Eux. Couper les buissons, les arbres, planter les fleurs ? Eux.

Il y avait aussi le fait que seul Shisui et Itachi étaient des Shinobis pour le village. Tout les autres étaient à la police et ils ne faisaient franchement rien, ils s’occupaient des gens bourrés et aidaient les enfants à retrouver leur mère. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de vol dans un village Shinobis, ni même de meurtre mais s’il y en avait un, la réglementation disait que c’était un travail pour les AMBUS. (Killua l’avait lu.)

En d’autres termes, la police Uchiha ne servait à rien. Et pour des personnes fières comme eux se retrouvant avec des rôles de figurant… Eh bien, même Killua se sentait blessé. Pourtant, le village restait le village et ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre cela. Ils n’avaient qu’à courbé l’échine et espéré qu’un jour meilleur arrive.

« - Est-ce que mon petit Ki-Chan était en pleine réflexion ? »

Il sourit, sautant sur Shisui. Son frère était parti en mission depuis deux semaines maintenant, c’était vraiment bon de le revoir.

« - Alors Ki-Chan, a quoi pensais-tu tellement fort que tu ne m’as pas entendu entrer ?

\- Hmm… Je me demandais si ça valait le coup d’être Shinobi. »

Le sourire de Shisui se figea et Killua sentit d’un coup qu’il avait mit son nez là où il ne fallait pas, mais son frère était un bon comédien et s’il ne le connaissait pas autant, il ne remarquerait pas l’inquiétude dans les yeux de son frère.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu ça, Ki-chan ? Tu as toujours voulu être un Shinobi.

\- Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à arrêter des hommes saouls. Il n’y que Shisui-Nii-San et Itachi-Nii-San qui sont de vrais Shinobis. Même Izumi-Nee-San va aller à la police. »

C’était vrai, elle n’était pas encore diplômée de l’Académie qu’elle avait déjà signé son contrat de travail.

« - Ce n’est pas amusant du tout, Nii-San. »

Il rajouta avec de grands yeux tristes pour faire bonne mesure. Shisui était un Shinobi talentueux qui avait eu le soutient d’autres Shinobis afin qu’il reste dans la fonction de Konoha et c’est parce qu’Itachi était l’héritier du clan qu’il pouvait également être un Shinobi de Konoha. Mais même Sasuke irait dans la Police.

« - Ki-Chan ne veut pas aller à l’académie alors ?

Shisui n’avait pas l’air spécialement malheureux mais il ne semblait pas sauter de joie non plus. Ne pas aller à l’académie n’était certainement pas une honte dans le clan, mais Killua avait du talent, plus que Sasuke lui-même. Et il ne voulait certainement pas être un civil.

\- Je veux être un Konoha Shinobi, Nii-San. Pas un Uchiha Policier Shinobi.

Shisui s’assit à sa hauteur puis caressa ses cheveux blancs, il paraissait réfléchi, mais il sourit doucement :

\- Je vais voire ce que je peux faire, d’accord ?

Killua gagna un grand sourire :

\- Nii-San est le meilleur ! »

 

 

« - Killua s’est rendu compte de quelque chose. »

Shisui dit en arrivant à la hauteur de la falaise où Itachi attendait déjà. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« - Il m’a dit qu’il préférait ne pas devenir Shinobi si c’était pour finir policier. »

Itachi soupira tristement, puis garda un instant de silence avant de demander :

« - Crois-tu qu’il ira mettre cette idée dans la tête de Sasuke et des autres enfants ?

\- Je n’espère pas… Car s’il le fait, les menaces du coup d’état deviendront réelles. Le clan fait des efforts pour endoctriner chaque Uchiha dans la police afin que le village se calme… Si les enfants commençaient à exiger autre chose, nous serions foutus. »

 

 

Killua avait hésité longuement et scrupuleusement. Sasuke et les autres voulaient tous aller dans la police, ce qui était normal puisque leurs parents étaient dans cette police et que le clan faisait une belle propagande pour en faire la fierté des Uchiha.

Ses instincts lui criaient de se taire. Il n’était pas une personne à désobéir à ses instincts.

 

Il avait cinq ans et il rejoindrai l’académie dans quelques mois maintenant. Shisui et Itachi étaient de plus en plus distant et l’agitation et la tension régnaient dans le clan. Les choses étaient inquiétantes lorsque Shisui l’emmena jusqu’à la tour Hokage.

« - Comme je te l’ai promis, j’ai remué un peu partout pour que tu puisses devenir un Shinobi de Konoha. Le Hokage veut s’entretenir avec toi, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je serai là, d’accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, malgré tout, inquiet. Le Hokage n’était pas seul dans le bureau, il y avait un autre vieil homme avec un œil bandé. Shisui à ses côtés s’étaient raidis et il sut que ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle. Son frère avait un visage sérieux, ce qui n’arrivait jamais.

« - Tu es donc Uchiha Killua ? »

L’Hokage demanda gentiment, ce qui le détendit à nouveau légèrement. Il hocha la tête.

« - Shisui m’a dit que tu ne voulais pas faire partie de la police. Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Shisui qui sourit sincèrement, il devait donc dire la vérité, peu importe quoi.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter des hommes saouls pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux être un Shinobi comme Shisui-Nii-San. »

Le vieil homme se tut et alluma sa pipe :

« - Les autres Uchiha veulent être policier.

\- Je ne veux pas. Il n’y a rien d’excitant.

\- Être un Shinobi est excitant ?

\- Certainement plus que d’être policier. »

Il boudait maintenant, pourquoi le Hokage lui posait des questions aussi idiotes ? Ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête, et c’est lorsque Shisui toucha ses cheveux qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait pris une position défensive. Il remit ses bras ballants.

« - Alors tu veux être un Shinobi de Konoha ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais les policiers sont des Shinobis de Konoha.

A cela, il renfila :

\- Si arrêtez des hommes saouls est au niveau d’Uchiha Shinobis, alors j’aurai pu en être un depuis que je sais marché !

\- Killua. »

Il s’aplati immédiatement devant le regard sévère de Shisui et s’excusa. Mais le Hokage rit. C’était un drôle de rire, pas amusé, ni même fâché.

« - Tu es intelligent, enfant, n’est-ce pas… ? Je veux que tu parles honnêtement maintenant, que sais-tu de la situation entre le village et ton clan ?

Killua sut que quelque chose était définitivement mauvais. Il ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d’œil à Shisui qui semblait défait et triste. Mais son grand-frère s’agenouilla à côté de lui :

\- Tu peux parler sans inquiétude, Ki-Chan. »

Shisui avait donc comprit et surement il y a longtemps.

« - Vous ne nous aimez pas pour une raison quelconque. »

Il commença tranquillement, regardant le sol timidement. Il avait voulu être un Shinobi de Konoha, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû.

« - Vous nous surveillez. Vous nous avez mis de côté. Vous nous avez enlevé nos fonctions. Personne ne nous aime dans le village.

Un silence :

\- En as-tu parlé à quelqu’un ?

\- Non.

Puis le Hokage demanda :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi le village fait cela ?

\- Non. »

Le troisième le regarda dans les yeux, prit une bouffée de fumée et demanda alors :

« - Qui est le plus important pour toi Killua, le village ou ton clan ? »

Sa première pensée fut le clan, c’était sa famille après tout. Et les Zoldyck étaient une pâle comparaison contre cette magnifique enfance que les Uchiha lui avaient fournis. Mais alors… Le village était plus nombreux que son clan. Le village signifiait la paix et il avait assez apprit sur les guerres, il avait assez apprit de son ancienne vie pour savoir ce qu’était le meurtre.

Le village était génération après génération de Shinobis talentueux, de héro, de civils qui ont donnés leurs vies pour la volonté du feu. Son clan était sa famille, certes. Mais le village était le futur. Et comparé à cela…

« - Rien… Nous ne sommes rien comparé au village. »

Sa fierté serait surement meurtrie à vie.

« - C’est le village qui permet la paix, c’est aussi lui qui assure le futur. Les Uchiha n’en sont qu’une minuscule partie, même pas assez importante pour se dire déterminante dans tout ce que représente le village. »

On est jetable.

Le village ne l’est pas.

Shisui caressa ses cheveux tranquillement, son frère le connaissait, il savait qu’il était fier de son clan. Il savait aussi qu’il était honnête. Ca ne pouvait être que douloureux. Ca faisait mal.

« - Tu aimes ton clan n’est-ce pas ?

Le troisième demanda et il fronça les sourcils, frottant son œil pour empêcher les larmes :

\- C’est ma famille, bien sûr que je les aime. »

Il tient le pantalon de Shisui, voulant se cacher derrière son frère : pourquoi devait-il passer en travers cela pour être Shinobi, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Si c’était ça, il voulait bien devenir policier. Le vieil homme bandé qui n’avait pas encore parlé, demanda alors :

« - Serais-tu prêt à les voire mourir pour le village ? »

Les yeux de Killua devinrent grands de choque alors que Shisui commença à parler, indigner, et interrompant la session. Il n’avait même pas eu le cœur de tuer Illumi qui avait pourtant bien pourri sa vie. Il s’était battu en pleurant tout le long contre son père et en ne voulant même pas finir se combat en prenant sa vie. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas voire son clan, sa famille, Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi et tout les autres mourir, pour le village ou pour autre chose. Il ne pouvait même pas voire Gon mourir et il n’avait pas connu l’autre pour si longtemps que cela !

Il n’écouta pas la dispute arrivant entre l’homme bandé, le troisième et Shisui. Un moment, tout se calma et le Hokage annonça qu’il pourrait devenir un Shinobi de Konoha puis son grand-frère le prit dans ses bras et utilisa un Shunshin pour l’emmener loin.

Ils étaient à la falaise, réalisa-t-il tardivement. Il n’y avait qu’eux deux et il reprit son calme tranquillement. Il demanda donc :

« - Les Uchiha vont mourir ? »

Même si Shisui répondit non, ça avait l’air d’un mensonge. Douleur.

« - Ca va aller, Ki-Chan. »

Il comprit enfin que son frère essayer de se rassurer lui-même.

 

 

Il commença l’académie avec Sasuke, ils étaient les deux seuls Uchiha a avoir le bon âge pour participer cette année. Il y avait plein d’autre enfants de clan, et il n’était pas sur de comment les aborder. Ils semblaient garder leur distance envers eux.

Lorsque Killua s’était approché du garçon Inuzuka, celui-ci avait juste haussé les épaules et n’avait pas répondu.

C’était une première pour Killua, il avait toujours été bon à se faire des amis.

Mais il ne s’était pas laissé abattre et avait approché le garçon Akimichi, celui-ci avait juste couru loin pour se retrouver coller à un Nara.

Il baissa les épaules et attendit patiemment dans sa file d’attente que le Hokage commence son discours, une fois cela fait, il rejoignit Shisui qui l’attendait au côté d’autres parents dont Fugaku-Sama. Mais personne ne leur parlait alors que les autres étaient tous mélangeaient.

« - Ca va Ki-Chan ?

Il ne répondit pas, Sasuke le fit pour lui une fois que ce fut évident qu’il boudait :

\- Il a voulu se faire des amis mais il s’est fait recalé. »

Shisui soupira tristement, Fugaku-Sama ne dit rien.

Et c’était tout.

 

 

Il découvrit rapidement que l’Académie était ennuyeuse, il avait déjà tout apprit et était au top de sa classe. Sasuke était fort mais Killua était tout simplement mieux.

Il ramassait les techniques de Kunaï et faisait tout mieux que même le Chunin. Il n’avait même pas à parler de Taïjutsu, il était un ancien assassin après tout. Sa technique était meilleure que tous, il était plus agile, plus silencieux, plus rapide.

Il ramassait le contrôle de Chakra assez facilement, ce n’était pas bien du différent du Nen.

Et il avait demandé une semaine plus tard à Shisui de lui apprendre la Grande boule de feu, il l’avait ramassé du premier coup.

Après cela, son frère servit d’encyclopédie pour tout Jutsu, les clones : le Bushin et le normal, des techniques de Shuriken, de Genjutsu, de Katon, les trois techniques de base et même le Shunshin.

Il laissait simplement un clone à l’académie et irait s’entrainer de son côté. De toute façon, personne ne voulait lui parler et il pouvait s’amuser avec Sasuke après les cours.

Jusqu’au jour où Shisui le découvrit. Il était venu à l’Académie le chercher, ce qui n’était jamais arrivé avant et il se rendit compte immédiatement que c’était un clone et non son petit-frère.

Autant dire que Shisui n’attendit pas d’être seul. Son frère n’était pas souvent fâché mais lorsqu’il l’était… Bien.

« - Oh l’enfer, l’original va venir tout de suite immédiatement ! »

Le clone se dissipa à la vitesse de la lumière et tout les parents regardaient avec de grands visage un Uchiha Shisui, le Sharingan sorti et la fumée d’un Bushin. Les yeux furieux de Shisui tombèrent sur les enseignants :

« - Et vous, vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que l’un des vos élèves étaient un Bushin ?! »

Shisui soupira, se calma, retira son Sharingan et regarda Sasuke qui semblait choqué :

« - Sasu-Chan, peux-tu rentrer au composé tout seul ?

\- Oui, Shisui-Nii-San. »

Killua arriva une minute après que Sasuke soit parti.

« - Nii-San ! Je m’ennuyais ! Je sais déjà tout ! Je ne voulais pas te fâcher !

-Tu n’as pas à utiliser un Jutsu pour éviter l’Académie, Killua. Tu as des mots et j’attends à ce que tu me parles.

\- Je suis désolé Nii-San.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois t’excuser mais à tes enseignants, c’est un manque de respect, Killua. Je sais que tu n’es pas timide, tu aurais dû le dire.

\- Je suis désolé, Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-Sensei. »

 

 

« - Encore un géni Uchiha… »

Killua entra dans sa nouvelle salle de classe, c’était les murmures de ses nouveaux camarades, il avait sauté deux niveaux mais il semblerait qu’il ne se ferait pas d’ami ici.

Malgré sa plus petite taille… Il gagna les duels contre ses adversaires, y compris un Hyuuga réputé pour être un prodige. Enfaite, Killua n’avait pas simplement gagné, il l’avait écrasé en moins de 5 secondes. Pour l’arrogant clan qu’était les Hyuuga… Autant dire qu’il ne s’était pas fait d’ami.

Malgré les règles de la paix disant qu’il n’y aurait pas de diplômé avant l’âge de 12 ans, ils firent une exception pour lui.

Il serait donc un Genin sous la supervision d’un Shinobi.

A quoi cela servirait-il de lui faire attendre ? Il suivait donc la lignée d’Hatake Kakashi et Uchiha Itachi.


	3. La fierté Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les fautes.

Son Jonin Sensei, dont il ne savait pas encore le nom ni l’apparence lui avait donné rendez-vous chez un marchand de Dango de Konoha qu’il ne connaissait pas. Mais il aimait les bonbons, et il n’avait pas d’argent. Killua était Killua pourtant, donnant un grand sourire enfantin avec des yeux brillants, il déclara :

« - Je peux avoir des Dango ?! Je serai bientôt rejoint et c’est eux qui paieront alors… »

La vieille dame bien sûr acquiesça en chantant qu’il était beau comme un cœur. Killua rit sous cape, dégustant ses bonbons tranquillement. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une femme à la tenue… hm.

« - Alors c’est toi hein ? Je suis Mitarashi Anko, Jonin spécial et ton Sensei. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es jeune que je te ménagerai. Et je n’en ai rien à faire que tu sois un Uchiha ou pas, je n’enseignerez pas à un brat arrogant. »

Killua mâcha son dango et acquiesça.

« - Bien. Sois prêt. Demain à 7 heures, terrain d’entrainement 30.

\- Anko-Sensei, vous voulez finir mon Dango ? Je n’ai plus faim. »

Eh bien, il avait mangé une trentaine de brochette avant qu’elle n’arrive, il pouvait bien s’en passer d’un. Comme il l’avait pensé, elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire joyeux. Il lui rendit donc et la salua, partant rapidement pour la maison une fois qu’il avait quitté sa vue.

 

« - ENFOOOIRE ! »

 

 

Lorsqu’il revit Anko a 7h, elle attendait patiemment et ne dit rien. Ce n’était pas normal. C’était suspect. Mais il joua avec et suivit l’entrainement contentieusement, écoutant chaque remarque de son Sensei. C’était à un tout autre niveau. Plus vite, plus fort, plus endurant.

A la fin de la séance, il était haletant, sur le sol, sal et plein de sueur. Eh bien, ce n’était décidément pas le niveau de l’Académie.

« - Ce n’est pas si mauvais pour un gamin. Mais ce n’est pas encore ça ! »

Anko-Sensei ne transpirait même pas et pour une raison quelconque, la femme lui rappelait de Biscuit… Et alors un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage d’Anko, il n’eu pas le temps de bouger qu’elle l’attrapait par le col de son vêtement.

« - Je veux voire tes parents.

\- Je n’en ai pas, j’ai juste mon Nii-San.

\- Très bien alors. C’est lui qui me remboursera. »

Il grommela mais se laissa porter jusqu’au composé Uchiha où il dû guider son Sensei jusqu’à la maison. Elle était dévisagée de partout dans le clan, il le remarqua et elle le remarqua. Les regards venant de plus en plus noir, elle le posa au sol et Killua ne trouva pas le cœur à la laisser toute seul, il l’a mené donc sans trainer à la maison.

« - Nii-San ! Je suis à la maison ! Sensei veut te parler ! »

Shisui arriva dans l’entrée, en tenu civil et sans son Hitai de Konoha. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu’il le regardait :

« - Regarde-toi Ki-Chan, tu es tout sal et tu pues ! Va te laver, d’accord ?

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers la femme :

\- A demain Anko-Sensei !

\- A demain gamin. »

Était-elle en train de rougir ? Elle l’était. Oh, elle trouvait Shisui-Nii-San beau. Killua sourit alors qu’il quittait l’entrée, mais il resta derrière le mur pour pouvoir écouter. Shisui le savait surement.

« - Alors vous vouliez me parler, Anko-San ?

\- Euh… Non enfin si je veux dire oui… Euh Killua est vraiment bon, très rapide.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Je serai assez fière de prendre le mérite pour moi-même. »

Anko ne répondit pas et Killua comprit immédiatement qu’elle n’avait pas reconnu son frère.

« - Ah, j’ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Uchiha Shisui.

\- Shunshin no Shisui…

Elle semblait abasourdie maintenant et Killua ricana mentalement.

\- C’est moi ! Killua te traite-t-il bien ? Je sais qu’il peut-être un peu… Ah, taquin de temps en temps.

\- C’est un ange ! »

Elle avait complétement le béguin pour Shisui-Nii-San !

« - Vraiment ? Eh, tant mieux alors… Puis-je vous raccompagner à l’extérieur du composé, Anko-San ?

\- Oui ! Euh, je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Non, pas du tout. C’est un plaisir de faire connaissance avec le Sensei de mon petit-frère. »

Avec cela, Shisui ferma la porte et il n’entendit plus la conversation. Son frère était fort et il osait dire que Killua était le manipulateur de la famille ? Après ce qu’il venait de faire à son Sensei, c’était de l’hypocrisie total.

 

 

Le temps passa, entre entrainements et missions de rang D ou C et Anko et lui étaient devenus comme… amis qui se faisaient des blagues 24h/24 ?

Il y avait eu cette fois où elle l’avait poursuivi dans tout le village avec une simple serviette autours d’elle car il avait volé ses vêtements au bain. (Aucun habitant de Konoha avait oublié cet instant.)

Puis il y a eu cette fois où il est rentré dans sa chambre pour se retrouver face à face avec un serpent plus gros que lui. (Shisui avait faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en l’entendant hurler comme ça.)

Il avait donc sept ans, la situation dans le clan devenait de plus en plus tendue mais Anko-Sensei l’avait recommandé pour devenir Chunin. Ainsi, il passerait l’examen avec une équipe de solitaire de Konoha comme lui. Heureusement, l’examen se passait au village cette année, il aurait donc la chance que Shisui vienne le voire.

« - Je suis Yamanaka Kuroi.

\- Akimichi Momo.

\- Uchiha Killua. »

Le Yamanaka et l’Akimichi étaient plus âgés, ils devaient avoir 15 ans et semblaient déjà se connaitre, ce qui n’était pas surprenant pour ces membres de clan. Il n’était pas sur d’avoir leur respect, ils le regardait avec supériorité, ce qui était dommage car Killua était sûr d’être plus fort qu’eux.

La première étape fut un teste psychologique, des instruments de torture étaient posés devant eux et chaque équipes devaient les poser sur un d’eux leur membre. Killua s’était assis immédiatement sur la chaise, mais alors Kuroi le vira pour prendre la place – puis Momo fit exactement la même chose. Alors il enleva Momo pour se rasseoir et ce petit jeu dura très très longtemps.

Mais Killua avait vu des équipes forçaient un membre sur la chaise et l’heure tourna, la dernière seconde s’écoula et les trois d’entre eux hurlèrent

« JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

Le teste était fini, personne n’était sur la chaise… Ils avaient déjà perdu ?

« - Equipe de Kumo numéro 3, 5 et 9. Equipe de Suna numéro 3 et 4. Equipe de Iwa numéro 8 et 10. Equipe de Kiri numéro 1. Equipe d’Ame numéro 7. Equipe de Konoha numéro 5, 6 et 15. »

L’instructeur appela, faisant parti de l’équipe numéro 15, il déglutit. L’homme tient leur regard quelques secondes avant de sourire :

« - Vous passez. »

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en même temps que Kuroi et Momo. Ils sembleraient que ces deux coéquipiers ne soient pas aussi méchants qu’il le pensait. Ils étaient des Shinobis de Konoha après tout, la Volonté du Feu était aussi dans leur cœur.

Et pour rien au monde, on sacrifierait un coéquipier.

 

 

La seconde étape fut de la survie, et en étant l’élève d’Anko, un voyage dans la forêt de la mort était une sortie scolaire pour lui. Il en dit autant à ses coéquipiers qui acceptèrent de le suivre. Il avait fait ses preuves durant la première épreuve, ils avaient tous acquis un respect sincère mais toujours mitigés les uns envers les autres.

Ils n’eurent pas à se battre durant cette épreuve, avec la capacité de détection de Yamanaka, ils purent éviter chaque adversaire, trouvé le rouleau caché dans la forêt et rentré à la base principal qui était au milieu. Ils furent les premiers à rentrer après un voyage de 5 heure. Ils attendirent donc le reste de la semaine pour les autres.

Il ne restait plus que 5 équipes lorsque le tournois de la dernière épreuve fut organisé.

 

C’était une semaine plus tard que Killua se tient dans l’arène, ignorant complétement son adversaire mais balançant sa main joyeusement sa main vers la tribune où s’était regroupé les Uchiha.

« - Sasuke salut ! Fugaku-Sama salut ! Mikoto-Sama salut ! Itachi-Nii-San salut ! Shisui-Nii salut ! Oba-San salut !

\- NON MAIS TU VAS ME REGARDER OUI !

\- Jii-San salut ! Izumi-Nee-Chan salut !

\- OY JE TE PARLE !

\- Je salut ma famille attend. Dango-San salut ! Oh Anko-Sensei salut !

\- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! »

Avec cela, son adversaire perdit patience et fonça sur lui sauf que… il esquiva puis demanda :

« - Mais le combat n’a pas encore commencé, n’est-ce pas de la triche, arbitre-San ?

Celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir être mêlé à cela, Killua sourit juste comme un ange…

\- Eh bien ouais…

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C’est à cause de lui !

\- Moi ? Mais je n’ai rien fait ! Oh Kumi-San salut !

\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Killua esquiva encore une fois et l’arbitre perdit son calme :

« - Une fois ça passe, mais pas deux. Le combat n’a pas encore commencé, tu es éliminé. »

Son adversaire ouvrit grand la bouche et sembla tellement choqué, il ne put que rire. Dans les gradins, Shisui se leva et applaudit :

« - C’est bien mon petit-frère ça !

\- Nii-San salut !

\- Salut ! »

 

Le second round vient deux heures plus tard. Il était contre un adversaire de Kiri, le gars même avait blessé mortellement son premier adversaire. Il ne gagnerait pas par la psychologie. Et s’il ne se méfiait pas, il risquait d’y passer aussi.

« - Tu devrais abandonner gamin, je ne vais pas faiblir face à de petite astuce aussi pathétique. »

Killua sourit et sortit un Kunai une fois que l’arbitre lança le combat. Il recula aussi immédiatement pour gagner de l’espace entre lui et son adversaire. Le garçon d’à peu près 13 ans se servait d’une épée, et il s’en servait bien. Killua était rapide, avec le Sharingan il pourrait esquiver les grèves les plus proches mais… Ca serait prendre un risque inutile alors qu’il pourrait faire des attaques de longue et moyenne porté.

Calmement, il commença sa marche – si c’était bien une chose qu’il avait rapprit de son ancienne vie, c’était sa capacité à se déplacer tout en donnant l’impression de se dédoubler. Shisui lui avait également permis de perfectionner cet art.

« - Hm ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Des doubles… ? Non, tu n’as pas fait de signe. »

L’adversaire analysa tranquillement, mais Killua était déjà derrière lui et jeta un Kunai infusé de Chakra. Le Shinobi l’esquiva à la dernière seconde, ça avait donc effleuré et déchiré la manche de son t-shirt, puis ça se planta puisement dans le sol.

« - Je vois. Tu es un adversaire sérieux finalement. »

Alors il attaqua, c’était un jeu de la souris – mais il n’y avait pas de souris et seulement deux prédateurs. Killua devait bien sûr garder ces distances, car il ne voulait pas rencontrer l’épée de l’autre type – mais il avait des techniques Katon assez aiguisé et rapide pour toucher son adversaire. Ca serait la seule carte qu’il dévoilerait durant ce tour, il ne voulait pas montrer son Raiton.

Prenant de la vitesse et activant son Sharingan, il se rapprocha de son adversaire, un Kunai toujours aiguisé de Chakra dans la main. Il allait poser un piège. Il balança un boule de flamme et la suivit – comme il l’avait pensé son adversaire découpe son Katon, il profita de ce mouvement où il ne restait aucune défense à l’autre pour attaquer, un pied brisant le poignet tenant l’épée et sa main allant directement à la gorge du type de Kiri. Il leva son autre pied, profitant de sa petite taille et de son agilité pour le renverser et alors, l’autre était à terre, loin de toute arme, un poignet cassé et un Kunai mortel à la gorge.

Il vit la peur dans les yeux de son adversaire – son ennemi avait comprit qu’il ne rigolait pas et n’hésiterait pas. Il diffusait en même un intention de tuer qu’Anko-Sensei lui avait appris.

« - J’abandonne.

\- Uchiha Killua gagne. »

Il se retira et sourit, abandonnant le comportement meurtrier aussi vite qu’il était venu.

 

Son troisième combat arriva en début de soirée et ce serait le dernier de la journée. Il était face à une fille de Suna qui avait gagné miraculeusement depuis le début. Malgré cela, elle avait un air supérieur en le regardant. Killua sourit gentiment alors l’arbitre annonça le début du combat…

La fille ne bougea pas, l’idiote. Il voulait finir cela rapidement, il commença dont à sortir son intention de tuer – froide, brusque, digne de l’héritier des Zoldyck. Elle trembla, ses yeux s’agrandirent et il fonça, assez lentement pour qu’elle puisse le suivre des yeux, mais assez rapidement pour qu’il passe floue.

Il passa à côté d’elle puis s’arrêta quelques pas derrière. Elle rit nerveusement, se retourna pour le regarder et Killua sentit sa panique en le voyant faire un signe. Il sourit angéliquement, son envie de tuer passer et il fit un signe vers son propre vêtement, la fille regarda donc vers le bas… Son t-shirt rouge était rempli de parchemin explosif. Elle hurla alors que lui-même relevait ses doigts, faisant comme s’il allait les activer :

« - J’ABANDONNE !

\- Killua Uchiha gagne ce dernier combat de la journée. »

Il rougit lorsqu’elle retira son t-shirt – il eu vite fait de cacher ses yeux derrière ces mains :

« - MAIS REMET LE ! HABTILLES TOI ! PERVERS ! »

Il entendit les rires dans toute l’arène. Shisui s’approchait de lui, il pouvait le dire par le rire de son grand-frère :

« - Ki-Chan, enlève les étiquettes de son t-shirt et elle le remettra.

\- Mais je ne peux pas regarder !

\- Ki-Chan, elle n’est pas nue.

\- Nii-San tu l’as regardé ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je n’ai pas…

\- Assume tes bêtises Killua et enlève les étiquettes de cette pauvre fille avant qu’elle n’attrape froid !

\- Mais Anko-Sensei, si elle attrapa froid c’est qu’elle est nue ! Je ne veux pas être traumatisé ! Enlevez les vous-même !

\- Putain de morveux, tu sais que seul le poseur peut les enlever sans que ça explose ! »

Anko Sensei le gronda mais il était hors de question qu’il fasse ça :

« - Nii-Saaan !

\- Très bien, très bien. »

Il entendit son frère ramasser le t-shirt puis silence, explosion, silence, explosion, silence, explosion.

« - Et voilà c’est fait.

\- Tu peux regarder Killua. Je suis habillé maintenant. »

La fille de Suna semblait étrangement amusée, il regarda entre deux doigts – elle l’était. Il soupira, baissa les mains et rougit :

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves nue…

\- Je m’en doute. C’était ma petite revanche pour la facilité à laquelle tu m’as battue. »

Elle allait se retourner pour partir mais elle se stoppa, puis avec un sourire malin elle se rapprocha de lui et alors… Elle a embrassé son front. Il rougit plus que jamais et couru vers Shisui :

« - Nii-Saaaaaaan ! »

Il s’était caché derrière ses jambes.

Son frère, Anko-Sensei et la fille explosèrent de rire.

Oh c’était tellement foutu.

 

 

Les combats recommencèrent le lendemain, Momo et Kuroi s’était fait éliminé.

Lui-même allait commencer son premier combat et après cela, ce serait la demi-finale. Son adversaire était fort, bien sûr, mais il était moins dangereux que son adversaire de Kiri. Mais il ne l’aurait pas avec un jeu psychologique comme avec son premier ou dernier adversaire d’hier. Il avait montré ses compétences dans ce domaine, il avait montré ses compétences en Ninjutsu hier.

Il allait donc démontrer ses compétences en Genjutsu. Il était bon en cette matière, après tout, il ne pouvait pas être un Uchiha et le petit-frère de Shisui sans être bon en illusion. Lorsque le combat commença, il activa son Sharingan et ce fut déjà trop tard pour son adversaire. Le type fonça vers lui, Kunai à la main et Killua ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

Il n’en avait pas besoin car le Shinobi le pensait une trentaine de centimètre à côté. Après cela, l’homme suivit une illusion de lui – pour les autres, il se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Avant que cela devienne ennuyeux, il approcha son ennemi inconscient de sa présence et l’assomma.

« - Vainqueur : Uchiha Killua ! »

 

C’était donc la demi-finale. Ce fut un match de Taijutsu brutal entre lui et un Shinobi de Kumo. Ils l’appréciaient tout les deux, Killua ne fut pas pressé de mettre fin au match, ni l’était son adversaire. Ils s’égalaient au niveau du Taijutsu, il prenait des coups autant qu’il en donnait : c’était agréable.

Mais sur la vitesse… il était meilleure. Il eu le coup gagnant.

« - Vainqueur Uchiha Killua ! »

 

Son adversaire de la final était le dernier shinobi de Kumo, il avait montré tout le long un très grand niveau, il s’était à peine battu sérieusement. Leur combat commença avec brio, Sharingan activé, il esquiva une attaque Raiton.

Il utilisa du Katon jusqu’à 10 minutes dans le match. Lorsque son adversaire eu l’avantage, il jeta sa carte maitresse. Il n’avait jamais apprit officiellement le Raiton mais… C’était dans sa nature, c’était instinctif pour lui de transformer son Chakra en électricité. Il ne pouvait pas reproduire encore son aura de Raiton mais il avait décidément inventer quelques attaques.

Il fit les signes « foudre souterraine », aplati ses mains au sol et sourit au bruit que la terre faisait – son adversaire croyait à du Doton. Il aurait eu raison si la foudre ne sorti pas de sous ses pieds trop rapidement pour qu’il esquive. C’était un gros choque mais le Kumo-Nin était fort, il se reprit. Des signes de sa part, Killua faisait les siens « God Speed. »

La foudre sous ses pieds, il esquiva sans mal l’attaque de foudre de son adversaire et lui donna un coup, rapide comme la foudre et brulant comme celle-ci, il se releva en tenant ses côtes droites noire de brûlure. C’était impressionnant tout ce que Kumo-Nin pouvait encaisser. Mais Killua n’allait pas lui laisser se remettre, il activa donc son Illumi intérieur et sortit des Senbon qu’il électrifia sans aucun signe et jeta à son adversaire dans des poings bien précis. I

ls s’enfoncèrent profondément et il s’effondra. Il était encore conscient mais incapable de bouger :

« - Tu as perdu. J’ai visé tes muscles avec des Senbon électrifié, tu es paralysé pour les prochaines heures.

\- Je n’abandonnerais pas ! Tu devras me tuer !

Ca ressemblait tellement à Gon qu’il fut surpris pendant une mini-seconde, puis alors il haussa les épaules :

\- Si c’est ce que tu demandes. Le meurtre n’est pas interdit dans la compétition après tout. »

Il se rapprocha, descendant un Kunai dans sa main. L’adversaire fixa ses yeux avec hargne et ce fut son erreur, le Sharingan flasha puis son adversaire était dans son illusion. Il n’allait pas le tuer, mais il pouvait toujours lui faire admettre son abandon…

« - J’annonce le vainqueur de ce combat et du tournois étant Uchiha Killua ! »

L’arbitre annonça, il rompit l’illusion et sourit. Il avait gagné le tournois, fièrement il se tourna vers la tribune où était réunis son clan et leva le poing. 


	4. Une heureuse famille et d'heureux amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les fautes.

Sa première mission en tant que Chunin fut avec Shisui – il sauta littéralement de joie dans le bureau de l’Hokage, faisant rire le reste de l’équipe.

Même son frère se permit un petit sourire, chose qu’il faisait rarement en situation professionnel.

« - Ca va être sympas, n’est-ce pas Ki-Chan ?

\- Ouaip ! Tu peux compter sur moi Nii-San ! »

 

Anko-Sensei le visitait une fois par semaine, ils iraient s’entrainer ensemble puis ils iraient manger Dango. Elle n’était plus techniquement son Sensei mais c’était une femme incroyable, qu’il avait apprit à respecter.

De plus, elle était une grande amie – ils avaient cette même mesquinerie : la plus part de leur conversation était des rumeurs sur certains Shinobis, la plus part d’entre elles étant lancés pas eux.

 

Il aurait pu penser que la vie était un rêve, jusqu’à la réunion du clan qui annonça que le coup d’état n’était plus une menace mais une réalité. Après cette réunion, il partit de son côté, utilisant un chemin inutilisé pour rejoindre la tour de l’Hokage…

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d’arriver en même temps qu’Itachi et Shisui qui avaient eux-mêmes user de deux chemins différents.

La tristesse dans le regard qu’ils partagèrent… Les choses allaient mal.

Agenouillé devant le conseil composé des ainés et de l’Hokage, ce fut Itachi qui parla puis Shisui qui complémenta les dernières informations.

Il resta silencieux jusqu’à ce que son grand-frère évoque son prénom :

« - Je sais que Killua est venu rapporter comme un Shinobi de Konoha, mais j’aimerais le laisser en dehors de cela, malgré son titre de Chunin, il n’a que 7 ans. »

Bien sûr, Shisui ferait cela. Son grand-frère était protecteur avant tout et de toute façon, Killua ne se croyait pas plus intelligent que lui et Itachi. Bien au contraire, malgré sa première vie, ces deux-là étaient des génies pour une raison après tout. L’Hokage prit une respiration de sa fumée :

« - J’accorde ta requête. Killua, tu n’aura plus a te mêler de cette affaire.

\- Hai. Dois-je partir ?

\- Oui. »

Il se releva puis s’inclina une dernière fois, jetant un mini-sourire à Shisui et Itachi en même temps.

Peut-être faisait-il une erreur en n’insistant pas, peut-être n’en faisait-il pas. Mais il avait confiance en ses frères.

Rien ne pouvait dire que son influence changerait quoi que ce soit, après tout.

 

Ce fut de terrible mois à partir de cet instant, il était tellement souvent en mission hors du village qu’il voyait les évolutions avec un choque. Les regards étaient mauvais, puis ce fut les murmures, le clan répliquait avec des regards encore plus noir – le travail de la police était mal fait.

 

Et alors d’un coup, il ne reçu plus aucune mission.

 

Un soir, alors que Shisui et lui regardaient le ciel comme ils le faisaient régulièrement après leur diner, son frère le prit dans ses bras.

Ce n’aurait pu être rien, un simple câlin comme seul son frère en avait le secret.

Mais ça s’éternisa – Killua sut : demain, Shisui entamerai une mission qui pourrait se terminer avec la victoire ou la défaite.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, ils partagèrent le même lit.

A son réveil, Shisui était parti.

 

La pluie pour lui n’avait jamais été synonyme de tristesse. Il avait aimé la pluie car elle cachait ses traces. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu’elle coulait à flot et que son frère n’était toujours pas rentré… L’orage gronda. C’était le plein été, la pluie ferait bientôt place au beau temps. Il espérait du moins que cela serai vrai pour le village car il n’avait aucun doute que le beau temps était fini pour le clan Uchiha.

Un murmure de vent et de Chakra, il se leva, sachant qu’Itachi avait déposé quelque chose.

Dans la chambre de Shisui, sur le bureau, un simple papier.

Ses yeux brulèrent et il pleura du sang.

Son soleil était mort.

Le froid des ténèbres couvrirent son corps.

 

Ce fut des heures plus tard qu’il se présenta à la police Uchiha, comme un fantôme et sans le moindre sourire, il déposa la note de suicide puis fit demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison.

Il assistait aux dernières heures de son clan.

C’était leur apogée finale.

 

Killua avait passé les deux derniers jours a erré dans le composé, tranquillement et paisiblement, il gravé le détail de son clan dans ses souvenirs. Des rires, des odeurs de nourriture, le feu du forgeron, les murmures.

Le soir-même avant l’enterrement de Shisui (même s’il n’y avait pas de corps à enterré).

 

Il sentit autour de lui les Chakra s’éteindre, il s’assit tranquillement a l’extérieur de la maison, juste sur le perron. Il devait être le dernier lorsque Itachi arriva face à lui.

Il entendit Sasuke criait en remontant la rue vers eux.

Son frère le regardait si tristement, Killua ne put que sourire.

« - Merci d’avoir était ma famille et mon ami. »

Les larmes coula des yeux d’Itachi mais il ne renonça pas à sourire – Sasuke était tout proche maintenant.

La lame d’Itachi s’enfonça dans son cœur.

Avant qu’elle ne s’enlève et qu’il quitte ce monde, il entendit une dernière fois Sasuke hurlait – il avait vu sa mort, alors.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Killua de sourire alors que son corps s’effondrait aux pieds d’Itachi.

Les yeux fermés et l’air paisible.

Il avait tellement aimé cette vie après tout.

Il ne pouvait que lui dire au revoir avec sincérité et amour. 

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua est un peu hors de caractère tout le long de l'histoire et certainement dans cette fin aussi... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive dans le monde de Naruto et domine tout de nulle part. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je crois que j'ai infusé un peu de mon caractère à Killua : il décide de ne pas se surestimer et de faire confiance à Shisui et Itachi.   
> Pourquoi je l'ai tué à la fin alors qu'Itachi considère sans aucun doute Killua comme un frère ? Tout simplement parce que Killua sait. Si ce n'était pas Itachi qui le tuait alors ce serai Danzo. De plus, je pense qu'avec la mort de Shisui et du clan entier, son deuil aurait duré des années et il n'aurait jamais été le même après cela. Itachi le sait, il connait Killua (Shisui le savait aussi lorsqu'il est mort) : lorsque le plan de Shisui ne s'est pas réalisé, les deux savaient déjà que Killua mourrait avec le reste du clan. 
> 
> Je n'ai aucun doute que si j'avais le courage de continuer, Killua serait ressusciter durant la 4ème guerre par Kabuto comme un ennemi ou par Sasuke et Orochimaru avec les autres Hokage pour savoir si son ami d'enfance était au courant ou non. (Je crois qu'Itachi n'aurait rien dit sur Killua dans les derniers souvenirs qu'il montre à Sasuke, je ne sais pas pourquoi enfaite.)


End file.
